


you only have to ask (i'd give you absolutely anything)

by LiveSincerely



Series: Tease [7]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, I'm Sorry for Nothing, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jack Kelly, Possessive Sex, i wrote this for me but y'all can read it too if you want, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveSincerely/pseuds/LiveSincerely
Summary: “Wait, David—Davey?”The stranger snatches his hand back like Davey’s skin has turned scalding hot. “You’re Kelly’s Davey?”Davey frowns. “I guess? I mean, I didn’t know he’d talked about me—“The stranger’s eyes catch on something just over Davey’s shoulder, then he takes a large, deliberate step away. Davey turns to look, but a part of him already knows what he’s going to find.Sure enough, it’s Jack. He making his way across the room at a steady clip, not hindered at all by the crowd of bodies between him and his goal, his gaze fixed unerringly on the guy standing next to Davey. He looks absolutely furious.Davey’s breath hitches in his throat.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Tease [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/763110
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	you only have to ask (i'd give you absolutely anything)

“Hey there, beautiful.” Davey turns towards the source of the voice: a stocky blond in a pair of cargo shorts. He waves his hand at a small stretch of unclaimed space at Davey’s right. “Mind if I grab the spot next to you?”

“Um, no, go ahead.” Davey moves over slightly to make room but the stranger steps confidently into Davey’s space with a cocky, flirtatious grin.

“You’re new here, right?” the guy says, giving Davey an obvious once over. “I mean, I haven’t seen you around before and I’d’ve noticed a pair of eyes as pretty as yours.”

“I just moved in yesterday,” Davey confirms, blushing despite himself at such a blatant come on. “I’m David.”

“David, huh?” The stranger chuckles, trailing his fingers along Davey’s arm, then cupping a hand around Davey’s elbow. “And why’s a guy as good looking as you standing here all by himself?”

“Do you know Jack Kelly?” Davey asks, still trying to decide how he feels about the unexpected attention. “He’s supposed to be showing me around but I lost him somewhere in the crowd. Figured I’d post up someplace visible and wait for him to find me.” Davey finishes his drink, then throws his empty cup into a lone trash bag hanging off the back of a fold-up chair. “The fact that all the booze is here is just a convenient coincidence.”

Davey flashes the guy a grin but he doesn’t seem to share in the humor. Actually, his eyes have gone incredibly wide, a look of sudden comprehension sweeping across his face.

“Wait, David— _Davey?”_ He snatches his hand back like Davey’s skin has turned scalding hot. “You’re _Kelly’s Davey_?”

Davey frowns. “I guess? I mean, I didn’t know he’d talked about me—“

The stranger’s eyes catch on something just over Davey’s shoulder, then he takes a large, deliberate step away. Davey turns to look, but a part of him already knows what he’s going to find.

Sure enough, it’s Jack. He making his way across the room at a steady clip, not hindered at all by the crowd of bodies between him and his goal, his gaze fixed unerringly on the guy standing next to Davey. He looks absolutely furious.

Davey’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Whoa, Kelly, sorry, I didn’t realize—“

Jack steps between them, positioning himself so that Davey is slightly behind him and decisively out of the stranger’s grasp. There’s an edge to his expression, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

_“Don’t fucking touch him.”_

The stranger backs even further away, his hands raised in surrender. Davey thinks he must disappear into the crowd but he’s honestly not watching, too distracted by the way Jack’s chest is heaving, by the fierce set of his shoulders and the clench of his jaw.

“Fucking asshole,” Jack fumes. “He’s lucky I didn’t knock his damn teeth out, always prowling around and never knowing when to _back the fuck off._ He shouldn’t have put his fucking his hands on you.”

The words fall out of Davey’s mouth before he can stop them.

“Why not?”

This seems to shock Jack out of his anger.

“What?” he asks, brow furrowed.

“Why not?” Davey repeats, meeting Jack’s gaze, chin tilted up in challenge. There’s a warmth rising up Davey’s belly: years of longing finally kindled by a combination of alcohol and the undeniable spark of Jack’s jealousy. “Why shouldn’t he put his hands on me?”

Jack’s gaze is a hot, heady thing. Davey imagines he can feel the weight of it sweeping over him, catching on the planes of his cheeks, the line of his throat. He licks his lips, just a quick little flick of the tongue; Jack’s eyes follow the motion and _linger_.

“Eventually someone’s going to,” Davey continues, stepping forward until he and Jack are standing almost chest to chest. “If not him then someone else.”

He reaches out and draws a finger down the side of Jack’s neck, scratching lightly at Jack’s pulse point as he goes. Jack swallows audibly, perfectly still except for his hands, which flex and clench erratically—like he’s using all his self control to keep them at his sides.

“Does that bother you, Jack?” Davey asks, soft but pointed. They’re teetering on the brink now: any action could be the one that topples them over the edge. “That someone’s going to have me? That someone else is going to touch me?”

Davey leans ever so slightly closer. “That I might want them to?”

“ _Dave_ ,” Jack finally growls out, a warning and a plea. It sends a shiver of delight down Davey’s spine. “Davey, what’re you—”

“Jack,” Davey breathes, looking at Jack through his eyelashes. “Put your fucking hands on me.”

Jack moves like a dam bursting, grabbing Davey’s hips and shoving him back up against the nearest wall. They're plastered together, every inch of Davey molded against every inch of Jack, and the heat between their bodies is almost unbearable because Davey has wanted this, has just asked for this, but he’d never dreamed that Jack would actually give it to him.

“There,” Jack says. His forehead rests against Davey’s, their lips only inches apart. “Got any other requests for me, sweetheart?”

The endearment almost seems to hit Davey like a physical blow—the low rasp of Jack voice and the simmering heat in his eyes are a merciless combination—and Davey has to bite back a whimper.

“I think you should kiss me,” Davey says, already dizzy with desire. “I want you to kiss me, and then I want everything you’re willing to give me because _jesus, Jack_ —”

Jack’s eyes go impossibly dark, and then they’re kissing, Jack’s mouth moving hard and desperate against his own. It’s better than Davey could have ever imagined, the hot press of Jack’s lips and the rough slide of his tongue. Jack’s hands drift up, catching against the hem of Davey’s shirt then slipping underneath, palming greedily at the bare skin of Davey’s back. The touch makes Davey shudder and pant, and his hands curl against the collar of Jack’s shirt, the fabric bunching up as he clings to him.

“Jack,” Davey moans as Jack ducks his head and starts blazing a trail down the side of Davey’s neck, wet and searing. “Jack, oh my god—”

“Is this what you wanted, Dave?” Jack’s voice rumbles right in Davey’s ear, his teeth scraping against Davey’s skin. “Is this what you wanted, sweetheart?”

Davey gasps and trembles. _Sweetheart._

“ _Yes_ ,” Davey eventually gets out. “Fuck, Jackie, can I— can we—”

“Tell me what you want, Davey,” Jack orders, and one of his hands moves to curl under Davey’s thigh, the other a hot brand against the small of his back. “You gotta give me your words, I gotta hear you say it.”

“I already told you,” Davey pants, fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders as he melts into him. “Everything. Anything.”

Jack groans somewhere deep in his chest, then kisses him again, messy and frantic.

“Shit, Dave, are we actually—”

“Take me back to the dorm,” Davey says. The party is still in full swing, drunken chatter and bass-heavy music pulsing all around them, but Davey only has eyes for Jack. Always for Jack. “Take me back to the dorm and fuck me like you mean it.”

Jack makes a noise: a throaty, involuntary little keen. His expression is a mix of awed disbelief and simmering lust.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Davey, where the hell is this— I’d give you anything, anything you ask me for, but are you sure you want to— Are you sure you want me to—”

Davey stops that line of thought in its tracks with another biting kiss.

“I want you. Jackie, I want _you_.” He gives Jack a considering look, then lets his gaze wander away. “But if you don’t want to, I can go hunt down the guy from earlier—he seemed _plenty_ interested before you scared him away.”

Immediately, Jack’s lip curls up in something like a snarl, his expression shading dark and possessive once again. It’s _exhilarating._

“Are you tryin' to provoke me?” Jack grinds out. His grip has tightened to just this side of bruising.

“It it working?” Davey breathlessly asks. 

Jack’s fingers close around Davey’s wrist and the next thing he knows Jack’s dragging him through the crowd and out of the frat house, only letting him go when they come up to Jack’s car. The journey home passes in a blur. Jack drives like a mad man, knuckles white with how hard he’s gripping the steering wheel, and between one moment and the next they’re pulling up to Jack’s dorm. 

Jack’s hands are shaking as he works his key into the deadbolt, cursing under his breath as he wrestles the door open. He ushers Davey inside and kicks the door closed with his foot, but before he can get his bearings Davey shoves him up against it.

Their next kiss is absolutely filthy, all tongues and teeth and frenzied heat sparking between them.

“Off, _off,_ ” Davey says, tugging at the bottom of Jack’s t-shirt. Their lips separate just long enough for Jack to wrestle his shirt off, then clash back together.

They move clumsily towards Jack’s bed, neither one willing to let go of the other long enough to cross more easily. Davey pushes Jack down onto the mattress, then climbs on top of him, his thighs bracketing Jack’s hips.

“Holy shit, Davey, I can’t— Is this real?” Jack groans, watching with wide, wide eyes as Davey pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, then settles himself more firmly in Jack's lap. “Or did I drink too much and pass out under a coffee table somewhere?”

“If this is a dream, I’m going to be incredibly upset when I wake up,” Davey answers, rocking his hips down against Jack’s until they’re both gasping at the friction. “ _Yes_ , Jack—”

“God, this is like somethin’ straight out of my dirtiest fantasies,” Jack says, his hands splayed wide and possessive around Davey’s ribcage. “You at the party, looking up at me all pissed off and gorgeous, desperate for my hands on you. Fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted you.”

“Tell me,” Davey demands, cupping a hand around the back of Jack’s neck and leaning in to slot their mouths together in another passionate kiss. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted me.”

“I’ve… wanted you... _for ages_ ,” Jack pants against Davey's mouth, his hands shifting down to wrap around Davey’s waist and pull their bodies even closer together. “Like, since junior prom, if not earlier. I saw Lonnie Vega groping your ass in the middle of the gym during the slow dance and hadta stop myself from breaking his nose.”

“I’ve wanted you since the summer after sophomore year,” Davey replies, fingers curling in Jack’s hair. “You got drunk at Amy Nelson’s pool party and told me I had the most stupidly pretty eyes in the entire universe.”

Davey bites his lip, then confesses, “I almost climbed into your lap right then and there.”

Jack’s hands spasm against Davey’s skin, then clamp down even harder around Davey’s hips.

“Fucking _fuck_. You can’t just—”

That’s all the warning Davey gets before Jack flips them, leaving Davey flat on his back with Jack cradled between his thighs. Jack pulls him into an absolutely scorching kiss, devouring his mouth so thoroughly that Davey can’t do anything except hold on and let him, until he’s a breathless, pliant mess sprawled across the bed sheets.

Jack’s tears himself away, his fingers fumbling at his fly. Davey goes to do the same to his own and second later they’re tangled together again, this time with the intoxicating slide of bare skin against bare skin.

“Jack,” Davey whimpers after several long moments of kissing and touching. “Jack, I want—”

“I know, sweetheart,” Jack says. “I gotcha.”

Jack pulls away to dig around in the drawer of his nightstand and Davey feels the loss of Jack’s body heat, of Jack’s weight pressing him down into the mattress, like an ache in his chest. Jack comes back with a condom and a bottle of lube, which he quickly uncaps and drizzles over his fingers.

“Yeah?” Jack says, looking to Davey for permission.

“Yeah, Jack, just hurry up and—” The rest of Davey’s words dissolve into a throaty sigh as the first of Jack’s fingers presses inside of him. “ _Mmmmm, yes_.”

“God, Davey, you’re perfect like this,” Jack murmurs, expression reverent. “So perfect for me.”

It’s overwhelming—the gravitational pull of Jack’s gaze, the protective cage of his body over Davey’s, the incredible feeling of Jack’s finger stretching him open. Jack bends down to kiss him as he works a second finger inside and Davey’s arms come up to loop around Jack’s neck to keep him there, desperate for something to anchor him in the wash of sensations. 

When Jack curls his fingers up and finally brushes against Davey’s prostate, Davey throws his head back with a choking moan, his nails digging into Jack’s shoulders as he writhes and shakes. Jack zeros in on that spot with a single minded focus, a third finger slipping in as his movements speed up, and Davey nearly sobs with how good it all feels.

 _“Jack_ ,” Davey begs. “Jackie, that’s enough, _come on_.”

Jack presses a kiss to the inside of Davey’s knee, then tears open the condom and rolls it into place. Davey tilts his hips up for a better angle and the tip of Jack’s dick rubs directly over his hole, causing them both to moan. Then Jack finally presses forward, filling Davey in one careful, fluid movement, and Davey almost can’t breathe with how much he wants this.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Jack hisses as he bottoms out, his hips sitting flush against Davey’s ass. He’s biting his lip so hard it looks like he might draw blood, his eyes blown out with desire. “You feel so damn good.”

“Jack,” Davey whimpers. He squirms a little, impatient and longing for more, then wraps his legs around Jack’s waist to draw him even closer. The adjustment causes Jack’s dick to sink that much deeper inside him, and Davey’s mouth parts around a strung-out whine. “Jack, fuck me.”

Jack’s response is a full-body shudder. “I— _shit_ , yeah, okay.”

He pulls out the barest amount, then slowly thrusts back in, starting to work up into a steady pace. Davey’s hands scrabble against Jack’s back, each grind of Jack’s hips sending bolts of pleasure shooting down his spine, and Jack leans down and slants his mouth across Davey’s in another kiss—full of emotion, full of promise.

And it’s amazing, it’s more than amazing, but there’s something that Davey wants, and Jack said he’d give him anything if he just asked for it it.

“I thought you were going to fuck me like you mean it,” Davey gasps out between thrusts. 

Jack’s hips stutter, then still. “...What?” he breathes.

“You heard me,” Davey says, though he can’t help but squirm a little, feeling a hot blush spread across his cheeks. “Fuck me like you fucking mean it.”

Jack stares at him, and the expression on his face is like nothing Davey’s ever seen. 

“ _David_ ,” Jack says in a voice like gravel—one final warning.

Davey lets his arms stretch over his head, his head tilted in offering. He looks up at Jack from under his eyelashes and murmurs, “Please?” 

Jack _snaps_. His next thrust has enough power behind it that it threatens to send Davey’s head slamming into the wall above to the bed. Jack sets a brutal pace, driving into Davey hard and fast, and Davey cries out, clawing at Jack’s shoulders, helpless to do anything except feel as Jack thoroughly _wrecks him_.

“You never know when to stop pushing me, do you sweetheart?” Jack growls out, his words punctuated by a rough, dirty grind of his hips. Davey bucks and keens. “I’m so damn weak for you—you can’t even imagine how much I want you, how much I need you.”

“ _Jack_ ,” Davey sobs. “Yes, yes, yes, fuck—”

“So fucking gorgeous,” Jack continues, and Davey thinks he can feel the words dragging over his skin, can feel the grit of each and every syllable. “Had every single person at that damn party staring at you and didn’t even notice. Made me wanna mark up your neck just so everyone knew not to _fucking touch you._ ”

Jack bends down to draw the flat of his tongue across Davey’s collarbones, then bites down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, his hips still pistoning in and out, in and out.

“Because no one’s supposed to touch you but me, isn’t that right David?” He circles his hips, then snaps them forward, the head of his dick hitting right against Davey’s prostate. “No one’s hands but mine.”

And Davey can barely speak through the fire racing through him, can barely think through the sheer ecstasy of it all, but he manages to babble out, “ _Yes, Jack_ , just you, only you, _god_ , please don’t stop—”

“Mine,” Jack growls. “ _Mine_.”

He reaches between them to wrap a hand around Davey leaking, neglected dick and Davey vision whites out, back arching high off the bed as he comes hard against Jack’s stomach. He comes back to himself just in time to watch as Jack follows him over the edge, his rhythm faltering as his orgasm washes over him.

They stay right where they are for several long moments afterwards, just breathing together.

Then Jack says, quietly but full of feeling, “Anything you want. All you have to do is ask.”

Davey kisses him one more time, chaste and sweet.

“I want everything,” he promises. “Everything you want to give me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for this except that I wanted it to exist and now it does! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Come hang out with me on tumblr @LiveSincerely :D


End file.
